


Out of the Mouth of Babes

by georgiesmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish asks a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Mouth of Babes

Hamish looked up at his Dad. “Did I have a Mum?”

“Everyone has a Mum.”

“Well, where is she?”

“She died when you were born.”

“Oh,” Hamish squished his nose in thought. “Is that why I have two Dads?”

“No, you would have had two Dads regardless. I love your Father very much.”

“Did you love my Mum?”

“Of course I did.”

Hamish rested his head back on John’s chest. “You must have a really big heart if you can love that many people at the same time.”

Sherlock looked up from his paper smiling. “Our son is a genius.”


End file.
